Homecoming and More
by sheltie
Summary: Ash is on his way home from the Sinnoh region, what surprise await? Advanceshipping fic.


**Homecoming and more**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Pokémon_

**A/N: I've been working on this one for a long time and finally have it done so here you go. Enjoy!**

Ash stared out into the dark sky wondering where he was going to go next since he got second in the Sinnoh league. He rolled on to his side to see his best friend, Pikachu sleeping by his side as always. He wishes he could do that and sleep with no worries at all. But he can't, he didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Ash?" a voice called out

Ash looked up to see one of his traveling companions, Dawn rubbing the sleep out her eyes

"Dawn? What are you doing up?" Ash asked curiously

"I was going to ask you the same question" Dawn said now fully awake

"I was just thinking what I was going to do, where I was going to go" Ash said truthfully

"Aren't you going back home?" Dawn asked confused a bit

"Well, yeah, but I was thinking afterwards, you know" Ash said sitting up

"I was kind of thinking of heading to the Hoenn region" Dawn said

"Really, that's great Dawn, you'll love it there" Ash said smiling

"Yeah, but I'll come with you to Pallet first though" Dawn said smiling back

"Great I'm glad you're coming with me you can meet my other Pokémon" Ash said

"Sounds great, but I think we both should get some sleep so we'll be ready" Dawn said lying back down in her sleeping bag

"You're right, goodnight Dawn" Ash said also lying down

"Night Ash"

--

The next morning Ash, Brock, and Dawn are back on the road heading to Pallet Town.

"It's going to be great to be home again I can almost taste my mom's cooking" Ash said drooling a bit

"I wonder if Misty is going to be there like she was before" Brock said thinking out loud

"Who knows? I hope so, it'll be great to see her again" Ash said shrugging his shoulders

"I can't wait to see Misty after everything you've told me about her I feel like I know her" Dawn said

"I guess we have" Ash said smiling

"Say Ash, do you think that May will be there also?" Brock asked turning to the trainer

"I don't know, I haven't heard from her since she called telling me she earned her last ribbon" Ash said shrugging his shoulders once again

"I hope I can see May also, I want to show her how much better I've gotten" Dawn said with excitement in her voice

"I'm pretty sure you'll have the opportunity to" Brock said

The gang decided to make one last stop before they reach Pallet.

"This place brings back a lot of memories right, Pikachu?" Ash said sighing

Pikachu nodded

"What do you mean Ash?" Dawn asked curiously

"This is where I was attacked by a flock of Spearow" Ash said thinking back

"You were attack by Spearow?!" Dawn said in shock

"Yeah I just started out and Pikachu and I weren't as close as we are now and I tried to capture a Pidgey and I threw a rock at it, but it turned out to be a Spearow. The Spearow attacked Pikachu and after Pikachu shocked it the Spearow called it's friends and me and Pikachu ran for our lives" Ash explains

"I remember that day it was the first time I caught something so big" a voice said

Ash jerked his head towards the voice and smiles

"Misty!" Ash shouted

"Hey Ash, Brock how are you?" Misty said smiling

"We're doing fine Misty, how are you?" Brock asked giving Misty a hug

Misty returned the hug and looked at Ash's new companion

"Oh, hi I'm Misty, who are you?" Misty said holding out her hand

"I'm Dawn" Dawn said smiling and shaking Misty's hand

"It's nice to meet you, Dawn" Misty said shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you, Ash and Brock have told me a lot about you" Dawn said

"They have, what exactly have they told you?" Misty asked curiously

"They told me you were a talented water Pokémon trainer and run the Cerulean gym" Dawn said

"Well, that's good to hear, I thought they would've told you that I had a major temper" Misty said

"Oh, they told me that also" Dawn piped in

Misty turned and glared at her two best friends

"Come on Mist, what could we do, she wanted to know everything" Ash said holding his hands out shielding himself

"I'll forgive this time, but you won't be so lucky next time" Misty said with a playful glare

"Okay now that's settled, let's get going" Brock said smiling and shaking his head

--

"It's great to be home" Ash said opening the door to his home

"Oh, Ash, it's great to have you home at last" his mom said

"Hi mom" Ash said giving her a hug

"It's great to see you again Mrs. Ketchum" Brock said greeting the woman

"It's nice to see you too Brock, hello Misty" Mrs. Ketchum said smiling

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum" Misty said greeting the woman

"You must be Dawn" Mrs. Ketchum said looking at the blue-haired girl

"That's me" Dawn said

"It's nice to meet you, finally" Mrs. Ketchum said smiling at the young girl

"So, mom has May called or anything?" Ash asked hoping to sound casual

Mrs. Ketchum smiled noticing her son's masked enthusiasm, "as a matter of fact she called a while ago to let me know that she dropping by in hopes to catch you"

"Really, that's great did she say when?" Ash asked now trying to curb his enthusiasm

"Why don't you just turn around?" a voice called out

The four of them turned to see May standing in the doorway smiling

"May!" they shouted

May giggled

Before she got another word in she was bombarded by questions all of them by Dawn from 'how are you' to 'did you win the Grand Festival.' May wasn't able to speak until Ash calmed the young coordinator down.

"It's great to see you, May" Ash said smiling

"You too, Ash" May said smiling right back

"Well, why don't I start some lunch while you get reacquainted" Mrs. Ketchum said heading to the kitchen

Ash sat down along with his friends and began to tell one another about their journey

"I got second place in the Sinnoh league" Ash said smiling proudly

"That's great Ash, I also got second place in the Jhoto Grand Festival. What place did you get Dawn?" May said

"I got into the top sixteen" Dawn said quietly

"That's great Dawn for your first Grand Festival" May said trying to cheer up the girl

You think?" Dawn said

"Of course" May said smiling

"Alright, thanks May I needed that" Dawn said smiling

Ash however grumbled, which didn't go unnoticed by Misty

"What's your problem, Ash?" Misty asked curiously

"I've been trying to cheer Dawn up ever since she placed the top sixteen, and May tell her that it's great and she feels better automatically" Ash said grumbling

"Oh Ash, you haven't change a bit" Misty said smiling

"What do you mean, I've changed" Ash said looking up

"Right, whatever you say, Ash" Misty said smirking

"I have changed" Ash said pouting

May giggled

Ash looked at May confused

"I missed this" she said smiling

"What are you talking about?"

"This, having fun and laughing without a care in the world" May said

"It is fun, Ash does have a way of making you feel at ease when he isn't driving you crazy" Misty said laughing

Ash didn't comment, but sulked

"Ash don't take it seriously, you know Misty is kidding, right?" Brock said trying to console the young trainer

"I know. I swear Mist, you've gotten much more relaxed since you and Tracey got together" Ash said shaking his head and smiling

"You and Tracey are a couple? When did this happen?" May asked complete shocked

"A few days after I left for the Sinnoh region" Ash said answering for Misty

"How do you know so much about this?" May asked turning to Ash

"Tracey called me and asked if it was alright if he and Misty got together, and I told him that I had no problem with it" Ash said

"But why would Tracey ask you for permission to date Misty?" Dawn asked perplexed

"Because there was a possibility that I had feelings for Misty, and Tracey was just being a good friend and wanted to know how I felt," Ash said

"So you have no feelings for Misty whatsoever?" Dawn asked

"Nope, she's my best friend. She's more like a big sister to me then anything really, a really annoying big sister" Ash said smirking

Misty huffed and began to hit Ash with a pillow, who just laughed and started to sing 'Tracey and Misty sitting in a tree' but was cut off by another pillow to the face

Brock just chuckled at his friends' antics

"So Ash, where are you heading to next?" May asked after the commotion calmed down

"You know, I haven't thought about that yet," Ash said looking at May

"Well, I heard of this new region when I was on my way here" May said

"Really, May tell me more" Ash said intrigued

"Well, I don't remember the name at this moment, but it supposed to not only just have gyms, but contest halls also, so I thought that maybe we can go together" May said blushing slightly at the 'together' part

Misty saw this and smirked

"That sounds great May, I can't wait" Ash said excited now

"That sounds exciting, can I join you guys?" Dawn asked

"I thought you were heading off to Hoenn?" Ash said turning to Dawn

"I said I was thinking about it, I never decided on it" Dawn pointed out

"Okay, what about you Brocko, are you up for another journey?" Ash turned to one of his oldest friends

"Sounds good, but I'll probably stop by home first to see how everything is going" Brock said

Ash nodded then turned to Misty, "how about you Mist, you think you can take some time off and go off on another grand adventure with me?"

"Tempting offer Ketchum" Misty said smiling

"I know it is, besides I think you deserve a break from your sisters" Ash said smiling

"Alright you got me, I'm in" Misty said holding out her hands in defeat

"Great, now when should we leave?" Ash asked feeling pumped up now

"Could you hold of leaving for a few days Ash. I would like to have a party for you" Mrs. Ketchum said overhearing her son's plans

"No problem Mom, is that alright with you guys?" Ash asked turning to his friends who nodded

--

"That was a great meal, mom," Ash said slumping lower in his seat

"Mrs. Ketchum if keep feeding us like this I think I lose my figure" May said smiling with content

"That's why we're going to train tomorrow May" Ash said turning to the young brunette

"Really, do you think you can take me now, because I've gotten better since we last met" May said smiling

"Come on May, don't tell me you've got a big head just because you placed second in the Jhoto Grand Festival" Ash said smiling right back

"I don't have a big head Ketchum, I'm just warning you" May said confidently

"Fine, I like a challenge" Ash said with his eyes ablaze

May's eyes showed the same blaze as they stared each other down

"Brock, shouldn't we do something?" Dawn asked nervously

"I don't think so Dawn, they're just enjoying a little competition," Brock said smiling

"Yeah, don't worry about it Dawn, I'm sure that this battle will be quite good" Misty said also smiling

"Well, before you two battle, how about so dessert?" Mrs. Ketchum said breaking the tension

May and Ash turned their gaze from each other to the dessert and the thought of any battle disappeared and they began to eat.

"It's amazing how their minds shift gears so quickly" Dawn said astounded by the sight

Brock laughed, "May's been traveling with Ash too long that she picked up some of his quirks"

Misty laughed also and agreed with Brock

"But you two have also traveled with Ash for a long time why aren't you affected?" Dawn pointed out

"Because we're older and not as impressionable as May is" Misty answered

"Besides May and Ash spent a lot of time together training, so it's not big surprise that they have similar behavior not to mention May is the only one to match Ash's appetite" Brock said sagely

"And with that being said, I think we better grab some dessert now before it's gone" Misty advised

The other two nodded and grabbed what they could before Ash and May set their sights on it

--

"Are you ready May? Because I won't go easy on you?" Ash said as he grabbed a Pokéball from his belt

"Please, Ash, I'm the one who's going to win" May said grinning

Both Ash and May were standing apart from one another with Brock as their judge for this battle

"This will be a three-on-three Pokémon battle no time limits" Brock announced

"Ladies first, May" Ash said

"Thank you Ash"

May grab a Pokéball from her belt and threw it out and out of the bright light appeared a turtle looking Pokémon.

"So Squirtle evolved, huh?" Ash asked conversationally

"Yep, and he's been a good part of my team and helped me win second place in the Grand Festival" May said smiling

"Well, then I better show a Pokémon that helped me during the Sinnoh competition" Ash said tossing out one of his Pokéballs

A green turtle appeared with what looked like two bushes on it's back

"What is that?" May asked curiously

"This is Grotle, May, he's a grass type" Ash said informing his opponent

"Really?"

Ash nodded

**(A/N: I'm not very good at writing battle scenes so bear with me and hopefully you guys understand and enjoy it)**

"Well if you two are done, let's get this battle started" Brock said stepping in

Ash and May nodded

"Wartortle let start with a Skull Bash" May commanded

Grotle use Razor leaf" Ash shouted

"Wartortle, dodge it" May shouted, but it was too late the razor leaf attack hit Wartortle head on

"Nice job Grotle, now lets go with a tackle while Wartortle is dazed" Ash commanded

"Wartortle use water gun now" May called hoping to uses Ash's same strategy on him, but it didn't work as Grotle dodged the water gun and plowed straight into Wartortle

"Wartortle, are you okay?" May asked

Wartortle nodded and got up shaking of the dazed feeling he had

"Good, now let's get back into this battle" May said feeling confident once again

"Wartortle, Ice beam" May commanded

The ice beam hit Grotle with accuracy and one of Grotle's legs frozen solid

"Grotle, are you alright?" Ash asked

Grotle grunted in a way that meant he was

"Good now let's try an energy ball" Ash commanded

"Dodge it and fire off an ice beam" May shouted

Grotle shot out a green ball out of it's mouth while Wartortle managed to dodge them and fire an ice beam though Grotle dodged the ice beam and shot off another energy ball hitting Wartortle square in the chest.

"Oh no, Wartortle, are you alright?" May asked worriedly

Wartortle tried to nod, but slumped to the ground

"Wartortle is unable to battle this round goes to Grotle" Brock said

"Alright Grotle" Ash congratulated his Pokémon

"You may have one this round Ketchum, but I'm just getting warmed up" May taunted

"Really, then let's see it" Ash said grinning

"Go Glaceon" May called as she threw out her pokéball

A light blue feline looking Pokémon appeared

"What's that?" Ash asked out loud as he took out his Pokédex

"_Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon, by controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry."_

**(A/N: I'm using the fact that's from the platinum version guide)**

"Cool, I can't wait to see how Glaceon battles" Ash said grinning

"Well you're not going to think it's cool when Glaceon freezes out your Pokémon" May said smirking

"We'll see, go Grotle use tackle now" Ash commanded

"Glaceon, Ice beam" May shouted

Glaceon shot out a beam of ice and froze Grotle solid

"Grotle!" Ash called

"It seems that Grotle is a bit stuck at the moment, Glaceon use Iron tail" May said

Glaceon's iron tail shattered the ice, but knock Grotle away making him slide until he stopped at Ash's feet.

"Grotle, are you still up to battle?" Ash asked his Pokémon

Grotle tried to nod, but fell over from exhaustion

"Grotle return" Ash said

"Well Ash do you feeling like giving up?" May asked with a smirk

"You wish May, I'm just getting started" Ash said

--

"Wow this battle is exciting" Dawn said

"I'll say, but those two seemed to have the same fire" Misty said

Dawn looked at Misty with a confused expression

--

Ash grabbed another one of his Pokéballs and smiled

"I choose you, Infernape" Ash called

"What in the world is that?" May asked

"This is Infernape, he helped me a lot in Sinnoh" Ash said smiling

May looked her new adversary thinking on what she should do

_Infernape looks like a fire type, maybe I should switch Pokémon_ May thought

"I suggest you be careful May, Infernape is one of Ash's strongest Pokémon he has" Dawn called out

May nodded

"Glaceon return, go Delcatty" May called

The rest of the battle was intense and went back and forth until they were both left with only one pokémon each.

"Looks like you've gotten better May" Ash said smiling

"Ditto to you Ash" May said smiling also

Ash won with Pikachu

"Good job Pikachu" Ash said grinning

**(I apologize for making the battle short, but if I continued I fear it might take too long)**

--

"That's was a great battle you two, it almost makes me want to get into battling again," Brock said

"Yeah, I've never seen a battle like that and I wished I had challengers who can battle like that" Misty said

"Thanks, but we give our credit to our pokémon since they are the ones who did the work" May said

Ash nodded in agreement

--

The gang spend their time hanging out and playing with their Pokémon at prof. Oak's lab.

"Oh man this is great, I can't think of anything better" Ash said plopping down in the grass exhausted

"Me too, it's great to have fun and relax after all the training and competing" May said lying next to Ash

Misty just sighed at the two and went to help Tracey with the Pokémon. Brock was also helping Tracey, and Dawn was dozing close by the pair.

"I've missed you a lot May" Ash said after a bit of silence

"I've missed you too Ash" May whispered like she was afraid to say it out loud

Ash turned over to face her

"But we'll be together on this journey" he said smiling

May smiled back, "you're right, and I can't wait"

--

The party was set up and Delia Ketchum outdone herself with this one.

"I'm so happy to have everyone here and want to thank you for supporting me, it means a lot. But I have to give all the credit to where I am to my Pokémon, without them I wouldn't be where I am. And that goes to my friends who have been there with me since the beginning" Ash said

Everyone clapped and cheered

"So without further ado, let's eat" Ash said

Everyone laughed as they knew Ash loved to eat almost as much as he loves Pokémon.

The party was great with enough food to make everyone need to go on a diet afterwards. Ash sat with his friends talking about past adventures and what they hope to see on their new one.

"I wonder what Pokémon we'll see?" Ash wondered

"I can't wait to see all the shops" Dawn said excitedly

"Yeah me too, but the contests should be fun also" May said

Dawn nodded in agreement

"Oh, I can't wait to see all the girls" Brock said

The others rolled their eyes at this

"What can't you wait to see Mist?" Ash asked turning to one of his oldest friends

"I just can't wait to see somewhere new" she said

Ash nodded

That night Ash laid awake too excited to sleep

"Ash?"

"Hey May, what are you doing up?" Ash asked

"I couldn't sleep, you?" May said

"Guilty" Ash chuckled

"Would you mind if I slept with you?" May asked nervously

Ash blushed bright red, but luckily it was dark so May couldn't see

"Sure" he said

He heard May walk across his room and then slid into bed with him

"Thanks Ash"

"No problem May"

Ash rolled to his side so his back was facing May. He didn't want to get in trouble with touching anything that might get him slapped. May, however had other plans and rolled so her chest was against his back. Ash froze at this.

_What is she doing?_ Ash thought

May decided to take it up a notch by snuggling in

_Good god is trying to kill me_ Ash thought

May was grinning as she felt Ash's heartbeat faster

"Uh, May, what are you doing?" Ash whispered

"Trying to sleep Ash" May replied

"Uh, this is how you sleep?" Ash asked

"Yes, why does it bother you?" May asked feeling a bit hurt

"No, no, not at all, I'm just surprised that's all" Ash said trying to calm May down

"Okay, goodnight" May said snuggling in

_This is going to be a long night_ Ash thought

--

By morning Ash had rolled over and was now cuddling May, and she was cuddling right back. Their faces were inches form one another and if either moved just an inch further they'd have kissed. Neither knew of their predicament, but Misty who woke up early and found May not in there went in search of her and found the two together. Misty had a devious smile on her face and decided to have some fun. She took several pictures first, and then she slowly moved their hands in places that would make both of them very embarrassed when they awoke. Misty was sniggering when she left.

When Ash awoke felt something warm and soft in his arms. His first thought was his pillow, but then her realized pillows don't breath, this shocked and he snapped his eyes open to find May's face inches from his.

_Don't panic, don't panic_ Ash mentally screamed

But Ash was already in panic mode and was fidgeting all, which awoke May.

May was having the best dream she ever had and when she opened her eyes she had a smile on her face until she saw Ash's panicked expression.

"What's wrong Ash?" May asked

"N-n-nothing M-M-May" Ash stuttered out

Neither one had moved from their position, which only made their bodies intensify in heat.

"Uh May, don't you think you should get out of my bed now?" Ash asked trying to keep calm

"Don't you like me close to you?" May asked pouting a bit

Ash felt himself turn red and he was getting quite hot that he began sweating.

"Are you alright, Ash?" May asked

"I'm fine May, I think I should get up" Ash said

"But what's the rush" May purred as she inched even closer

Ash felt his body react to this and he began to let desire take him. He leaned in and kissed May, which shocked the girl at first, but she let herself sink into it.

"May that was amazing" Ash said breathlessly

"I agree Ash" May said smiling brightly

**End**

**A/N: Sorry if the ending is weak, but I've been working on this for a very long time and I just wanted it done with so it would keep haunting me. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
